Like Brother, Like Brother
by Mila B
Summary: Todos os movimentos de meu irmão pareciam ser calculados para me provocar. INCESTO. SLASH! Para o Slash World do fórum 6V.


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic envolve INCESTO e homossexualidade. Não gosta, não leia. Se ler, não venha reclamar depois. ;)

**Like Brother, Like Brother**

Todos os movimentos de meu irmão pareciam ser calculados para me provocar.

Provocar qualquer um, na verdade, já que ele era parte veela e todas as pessoas tendiam a observá-lo de maneira vidrada. Como se não existisse nada tão tentador quanto o movimento de seus lábios quando ele falava, ou mordia um doce. Ou quando ele afastava os cabelos loiros macios e ligeiramente compridos do rosto, colocando-os atrás da orelha.

Mas o pior era o quanto ele parecia completamente inconsciente dos olhares de desejo que recebia. Muitos diziam que ele era inocente, mas já eu acreditava que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e em qual grau cada um de seus gestos afetava quem estava ao seu redor.

E principalmente o quanto _me_ afetava. Nada me tiraria da cabeça a ideia de que meu irmão caçula adorava me provocar, andando sem camisa pela casa no verão, com seu corpo alto, esguio e levemente marcado por músculos que ainda iriam desabrochar quando ele tivesse mais idade.

Ele estava com quinze anos e eu com dezessete. E eu não sabia como havia aguentado tanto tempo sem tocá-lo. Era férias de verão e estávamos no chalé da praia, com mais alguns de nossos amigos e primos: Albus, James, Lily, Roxanne, Scorpius, Rose, Fred, Lorcan e Lysander, Victoire e Teddy, o mais velho, para manter um olho em todos nós.

"Então, irmãozinho, fiquei sabendo que Albus começou a namorar Scorpius." Falei sugestivo, entrando na cozinha onde ele tomava um copo d'água e olhava para a praia, justamente para o ponto onde Albus e Scorpius caminhavam, lado a lado, rindo e conversando.

Louis tinha uma paixão platônica por nosso primo já há alguns meses. Quem sabe mais do que isso. Mas Albus era um dos poucos que não se deixava afetar pela beleza veela do meu irmão. Talvez fosse precisamente essa indiferença que atraísse Louis para Albus.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Ele falou com a expressão em branco, terminando de beber sua água. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais dele e passei um braço sobre seus ombros. Estávamos ambos sem camisa.

O contato trouxe um sorriso pervertido para meu rosto.

"É claro que é. Estou preocupado com o coração do meu irmãozinho." Falei, divertido. Louis empurrou meu braço e saiu da cozinha sem ao menos olhar-me de relance.

"Albus está solteiro, e Scorpius é apaixonado pela Lily, só para você saber." Ele falou antes de sair.

Ele estava assim desde duas noites atrás, quando havíamos feito uma fogueira na areia da praia e começado a beber uísque de fogo.

Quando todos já estavam bêbados demais para lembrar sequer o próprio nome, eu roubei um beijo de Louis. Ninguém viu, e eu jurei que ele não iria lembrar a maneira como enfiei minha língua em sua boca pequena e descobri como ela era deliciosa. Mas aparentemente ele lembrava. Infelizmente, não falara uma palavra sobre o assunto, apenas passara a me ignorar da maneira mais indiferente possível.

E isso estava me deixando louco.

Eu sabia que não era lá muito saudável estar a fim de dar uns amassos no irmão caçula. Se meus pais, primos ou amigos ficassem sabendo, eu estaria ferrado. Havia sido mesmo uma sorte que ninguém houvesse visto aquele beijo. Eu precisava tomar cuidado para não beber demais quando Louis estivesse por perto; do contrário, eu não conseguiria me segurar.

Olhei pela janela. A maioria do pessoal jogava Quadribol no campo aos fundos do chalé. Louis estava caminhando ao lado de Lily, e eles foram encontrar Albus e Scorpius. Realmente, Scorpius pareceu devorar minha prima apenas de biquíni vermelho. Torci os lábios ao ver Louis passar o braço pelos ombros de Albus, exatamente como eu havia feito com ele minutos atrás, e os quatro saírem caminhando pela praia.

Albus não afastou meu irmão. Pelo contrário, passou o braço pela cintura dele.

Bem, _aquilo_ era um problema. Se Albus resolvesse corresponder aos sentimentos de Louis, eu não teria mais chance alguma. Senti uma raiva tremenda do meu irmãozinho por me tentar daquele jeito e depois ficar de abraços e sorrisos para nosso primo. E, droga, o sorriso dele era perfeito.

Bufei e dei as costas para janela, resolvido a ir jogar Quadribol para espairecer, mas quase dei um encontrão em Roxanne. Era uma coisinha miúda e graciosa de quatorze anos, cabelos escuros e pele morena, contrastando fortemente com os olhos verde-oceano. Ela geralmente me olhava como se quisesse me devorar com seus dentinhos pequenos e afiados.

Olhares assim em minha direção não eram raros, apesar de eu não ter herdado a herança veela de minha mãe – e graças a Merlin, pois eu provavelmente socaria o cara que ficasse me encarando de maneira vidrada – era um pouco assustador. Mesmo assim, eu não ficava para trás. Com quase um metro e noventa de altura, cabelos dourados e compridos, que eu mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, olhos azul-claros idênticos aos do meu irmão, músculos fortes e bem trabalhados, bastante apreciados pela população feminina.

Roxanne passeou os olhos pelo desenho do meu abdômen com cobiça.

"Finalmente alguém com as mãos livres!" Ela exclamou contente, e me estendeu um tubo de protetor solar, virando de costas e erguendo o cabelo assim que o peguei. Meu olhar desceu pelas costas dela até os glúteos empinados.

"Então, priminha, o que está achando desses dias aqui no chalé?" Perguntei casualmente, começando a passar o protetor pelas costas dela.

"Está bem legal... Pena que não tem nada para fazer além de pegar sol, tomar banho de mar, jogar Quadribol..." Ela falou arrastando as palavras.

"E o que mais você gostaria de fazer?" Perguntei, distraído, descendo mais a mão.

"Ah, seria ótimo se algum primo prestativo e de boa vontade se oferecesse para me levar até as pedras. Dizem que a visão é ótima de lá." Roxanne cantarolou.

**XxX**

Louis entrou no nosso quarto batendo a porta às suas costas e parou perto da cama onde eu estava deitado, lendo uma revista depois de tomar um banho. Ele me fuzilou com o olhar, e eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você transou com Roxanne nas pedras." Ele acusou.

Eu ri, largando a revista na cama e apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Ciúmes, irmãozinho?" Perguntei com meu melhor sorriso pervertido. A expressão dele tornou-se ainda pior, mas ele ficava lindo furioso daquele jeito, com os olhos claros faiscando.

"Não estou interessado em Roxanne." Ele falou, e eu revirei os olhos. "Mas ela é nossa prima... Ela tem só quatorze anos, Dominique!"

"Mas um corpo de dezoito aninhos..." Comentei, espreguiçando-me. A garota praticamente se jogara em cima de mim nas pedras. Não era virgem. Então eu não me sentia nada culpado pelo que havia feito. Ela ofereceu, eu peguei.

Meu irmão estava vermelho. Provavelmente de raiva e indignação.

"Ora, Louis, deixe de ser tão puritano! Se serve de consolo, eu não fui o primeiro dos primos a aproveitar a deixa. Ela me contou que James já-"

"Não me interessa o que James fez ou não fez." Ele apertou os pulsos e depois balançou a cabeça, cansado. "Você ao menos usou proteção?"

Voltei a revirar os olhos.

"Eu não sou idiota, Louis. Poupe-me." Voltei a pegar a revista, irritado. Meu irmão soltou em resmungo e se virou para sair do quarto, mas então eu perdi a paciência e me levantei rapidamente, alcançando-o e o empurrando contra a porta.

Ele me fitou com os olhos arregalados.

"Tem uma coisa que eu quero saber..." Comecei, minha mão mantendo a porta bem fechada. Estava com o corpo inclinado e meu rosto bastante próximo do dele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Duas noites atrás." Falei, e vi seus olhos se arregalarem ainda mais, um leve rubor corar suas bochechas. Imagine meu estado. Se isso não é provocação, eu não sei mais o que Louis tenta fazer comigo todos os dias.

"Você estava bêbado." Ele disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Acha mesmo?" Retruquei, sarcástico.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, parecendo encurralado.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que _gostei_ de receber um beijo de língua do meu irmão?" Ele me empurrou, olhando-me com desgosto antes de fugir porta afora. Suspirei. Bem, ao menos ele lembrava. Eu só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Louis não era idiota. Ele já devia ter percebido meu interesse. Não sou dos melhores para esconder minhas vontades. E meus olhares geralmente são descarados, o que já me rendeu muitos tapas no rosto das garotas por quem eu já me interessei.

Você vê, geralmente reparo mais nas garotas, então não sei qual foi dessa atração súbita por meu irmão. Pela lógica, eu deveria estar reparando nas curvas generosas de Victoire, nossa irmã mais velha, mas eu não sentia desejo nenhum por ela.

Coloquei uma camisa e saí do quarto frustrado. Hoje iríamos até uma parte mais distante da praia onde rolaria uma festa à beira-mar. Seria uma festa muggle, mas parecia interessante. Eu poderia beber umas, pegar alguma garota safada, e esquecer que tinha sonhos molhados com meu irmão caçula. Isso, quem sabe, faria com que eu me sentisse menos pervertido e doente.

Quando desci, a primeira pessoa que vi, foi Albus Potter. Que o famoso Harry Potter me perdoe, mas esse garoto me irrita. Ele é do tipo que todos simpatizam, e tem um jeito de 'bom samaritano' que me dá nos nervos. Aqueles olhos verdes que todo mundo vive elogiando também me tiram do sério.

"Hei, Albus, como se sente agora que sua irmãzinha começou a namorar seu melhor amigo? Deve ser uma sensação estranha." Falei, apoiando-me na batente da porta. Ele ergueu o olhar para mim e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não acho." Falou, dando de ombros. "Scorpius está sério sobre ela."

"Mesmo?" Perguntei, inocente. "Mas deve ser chato não ter mais seu amigo só para si." Sorri ao vê-lo corar. Para mim sempre foram bastante óbvias as segundas intenções de Albus para cima do loiro de olhos cinzentos. Infelizmente para ele, Scorpius parecia mesmo apaixonado por Lily e suas sardinhas graciosas.

"Eu sei dividir." Ele falou, e ao me ouvir rir malicioso, ele corou ainda mais. Me aproximei dele e coloquei uma mão sobre seu ombro, inclinando-me para cochichar em seu ouvido.

"Olha, quem sabe você não gasta um tempo comigo hoje à noite? Se tem uma coisa que dizem sobre mim, é que sei me divertir." Pisquei-lhe um olho.

Ele me encarou por um momento, medindo-me. Acho que comecei a entender a fascinação de meu irmão. Ele era mesmo bonito, com cabelos negros bagunçados e cílios grossos e longos que apenas aumentavam seu jeito inocente. Diferente do que eu achava de Louis, ele parecia mesmo bastante ingênuo.

"Tudo bem..." Ele falou, voltando a procurar algo em sua mochila. Ele, Scorpius e Fred estavam dormindo na sala, já que o chalé não tinha quartos para acomodar todo mundo.

"Bom garoto." Dei alguns tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas e saí da casa, com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. James estava sentado no encosto da varanda, com um ar distraído, e eu me aproximei, parando ao seu lado.

"Cara..." Ele falou, sem tirar os olhos do mar. "Eu já estou sabendo."

"Parece que as notícias voam." Encolhi os olhos. "Olha, James, eu nem sabia até que ela falou-"

"Nah, tudo bem, eu conheço bem Roxanne. Eu acredito seriamente que ela seja alguma espécie de ninfomaníaca." Ele suspirou.

"Seria uma namorada difícil de conter." Apontei, solidário. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Já a pedi em namoro, uns dias depois de ter rolado. Ela não quis. Disse que foi coisa de uma única vez."

_Merlin, obrigado!_ Agradeci mentalmente. Admito que estava um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de Roxanne resolver que, por causa de uma transa na praia, seríamos agora destinados ao casamento. Era bom ter primas tão mente aberta.

"Desencana, cara. Arranja outra garota para você na festa hoje." Aconselhei, empurrando-o com o ombro. Ele riu, contrariado.

"Posso até arranjar. Mas vai mudar alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, dando de ombros.

Pensei em Louis. Merda. Realmente não mudava. Eu havia fodido minha prima há menos de algumas horas, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu queria provar o gosto dos lábios de meu irmãozinho de novo.

James riu em seguida e a expressão dele desanuviou, e acabamos conversando numa boa enquanto os outros se arrumavam. Sempre havia me dado bem com James. Já havíamos aprontado muitas em Hogwarts, junto com Fred II. Este sim, era o rei da traquinagem. Nunca conheci ninguém tão criativo para criar problemas quanto o desgraçado.

E por falar nele, Fred apareceu na praia, dirigindo um jipe enorme e espalhando areia por todos os lados com as rodas que poderiam facilmente esmagar um adulto de noventa quilos.

"Aí, cambada, todo mundo a bordo antes que o jipe da alegria parta!" Ele exclamou. Acho que todos reviramos os olhos antes de subir no negócio. O teto estava abaixado, então podíamos sentar no encosto dos bancos. Ficou um tanto apertado, mas no fim todo mundo subiu.

Louis ficou o mais distante possível de mim, o que eu achei um absurdo, mas não podia reclamar na frente de todo mundo. Roxanne sentou ao meu lado, conversamos naturalmente, e ela nem tocou no assunto do que havíamos feito. Era a melhor prima do mundo.

Quando chegamos, já havia uma grande comoção onde o luau ia rolar. Havia uns quiosques pela praia, servindo bebidas, e pessoas dançando, e fogueiras iluminando tudo. Também havia gente em rodinhas, conversando, tocando violão, rindo, bebendo, e os que se aventuravam tomando banho de mar. Não estava tão quente, mas a água do mar estava bem agradável.

Nós pulamos do jipe e já fomos nos espalhando. Teddy conhecia o pessoal que havia organizado o luau, e cada um de nós já havia pagado uma modesta quantia para participar. A bebida, graças a Merlin, era liberada. Eu precisava de várias doses para ficar apenas um pouco tonto.

"Hei, mano." Victoire chamou. "Não falei com você o dia inteiro."

"Pois é, maninha, agora você só fica de grude com o Teddy. Já vai esquecendo a família." Falei, debochado, tomando alguns goles de cerveja. Bebidas muggles. Bá.

"Mano,"

"Se você vier falar da Roxanne também, vaza. Não estou a fim de ouvir mais sobre isso." Cortei, rude.

"Não é sobre ela." Victoire não se importou com meu tom. Ela nunca se importava. "É sobre Louis."

Dessa vez, eu quase engasguei com a bebida. Olhei para minha irmã de esguelha, nervoso.

"E o que tem ele?"

Victoire pareceu desconfortável por um momento, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, o que apenas aumentou minha inquietação.

"Eu acho que ele está apaixonado." Ela disse, baixinho. "Ele encontrou sua outra metade."

"Como assim?" Arregalei os olhos. Victoire suspirou.

"Pessoas com sangue veela tendem a encontrar sua outra _metade. _Tipo alma gêmea, sabe? Quando a encontramos, não há como não se apaixonar. Ele já está com quinze anos. É a idade em que nossos genes veelas começam a ficar mais incontroláveis..." Ela corou.

"Teddy é sua alma gêmea?" Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Eu o amo. Mas... ele não é." Ela falou tão baixo que precisei me esforçar para escutá-la. Frente ao meu olhar de incredulidade, ela continuou. "Nem sempre alguém parte veela encontra sua alma gêmea, Dominique. Olhe o tamanho do mundo e a quantidade de pessoas que vivem nele! É uma chance em um milhão, se não menos! Mas não conte isso para o Teddy." Ela pediu, ansiosa.

"Tá me tomando por velha fofoqueira? Óbvio que não conto, maninha. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Tentei falar o mais descontraído possível. "Mas... como você sabe que Louis encontrou a alma gêmea dele?"

"Ele me disse." Victoire coçou o braço, apreensiva. "Mas ele estava bastante transtornado. Estou preocupada com ele, Dominique. Pensei que você poderia conversar com ele. Sei que vocês dois são bem próximos."

_Éramos_, pensei. Depois daquele beijo roubado, Louis me evitava o máximo que podia.

"Fica tranquila, maninha. Vou ir falar com ele." A tranquilizei, mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia do que conversaria com meu irmão. Quero dizer, eu estou a fim do desgraçado, mas tenho que ir ajudá-lo a se acertar com sua alma gêmea? Isso já seria altruísmo demais para minha nobre pessoa.

Victoire agradeceu e foi se juntar a Teddy e os outros. Eu lembrei que havia prometido alguma diversão para Albus, e fui atrás do rapaz. Era quase certo que o bastardo era a alma gêmea de meu irmão. Eu o sondaria para ver o que ele achava dessa ideia.

Encontrei Albus meio de vela com Scorpius e Lily.

"Albus, vem comigo. Vamos nos divertir um pouco e dar alguma privacidade para o casal do momento." Saí arrastando o moreno comigo e já empurrando um copo de cerveja para ele.

"Eu não bebo..." Ele tentou protestar, mas eu não admitira algo assim.

"Ora, é só por uma noite, Al. Você vai ver que vai ser divertir bem mais e esquecer sua dor de cotovelo se beber um pouco." Falei, prestativo. Ele abaixou o olhar, visivelmente chateado, e então praticamente virou o copo. Me senti mal por ele por um rápido instante. Amor não correspondido era mesmo um grande naco de bosta fedida.

Dei alguns tapas calorosos nas costas dele.

"Aí está. É assim que se faz, rapaz." Sorri abertamente. "E quem sabe agora a gente não encontra alguém interessante para você, hein?" Olhei ao redor. "Que tal... _Louis_?"

Albus encarou-me incrédulo. Seus olhos viraram dois pires que eu achei que iriam saltar em cima de mim. Seria bastante nojento e assustador, então soltei uma risada indicando que essa havia sido uma grande piada. Ele suspirou audivelmente, aliviado.

"Você tinha de ver sua cara." Comentei. "Mas, conta aí, fiquei sabendo que você virou capitão do time agora que James se formou."

Ele encolheu os ombros, olhando para o fundo vazio de seu copo.

"É... Foi voto democrático. Eu nem queria, sabe? Mas não consegui negar quando me escolheram." Ele parecia falar a verdade, de um modo irritantemente humilde.

"Aproveita, cara. Hogwarts são só sete anos, e esses anos não voltam mais. Quando mais você puder aproveitar, melhor. Eu estou indo para meu último ano. Nem dá para acreditar o quanto passou rápido..." Balancei a cabeça, descrente, lembrando-me da primeira vez em que fui a Estação King Cross.

Louis chorava porque iria ficar sem seu irmão por um ano inteiro. Prometi que escreveria para ele toda a semana. No fim, acabei escrevendo só umas três vezes o ano inteiro. É difícil se lembrar do irmão caçula e chorão quando se descobre um mundo completamente novo.

"Eu sei. Eu só não queria que as pessoas esperassem de mim o mesmo que meu irmão." Albus falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Eu dei um jeito de encher o copo dele novamente.

"James é um bosta. Você vai se sair muito melhor, não se preocupe." Não me pergunte por que eu estava incentivando o garoto. A verdade é que era difícil não simpatizar com Albus. Se não fosse pelo meu irmão, eu provavelmente o consideraria bastante _agradável _ao olhar.

Ele riu, abertamente. _Merda_. Seu sorriso também era bastante atraente. Era melhor eu mantê-lo o mais distante possível de Louis.

"Obrigado pela força." Ele falou. E a conversa seguiu, enquanto bebíamos um copo atrás do outro.

Acabamos indo nos sentar numa das rodinhas de violão um pouco mais distante da confusão geral da festa. Isso depois de ele ter dispensado umas dez garotas que vieram convidá-lo para dançar. Também dispensei algumas, e ele me olhava de esguelha quando acontecia, provavelmente se perguntando se ele era o culpado por eu não estar me divertindo.

"Eu geralmente não faço o papel de estraga-prazeres, mas você não acha que já bebeu demais?" Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele riu. Descobri que ele era do tipo bêbado feliz.

"Eu estou bem." Ele riu um pouco mais.

Revirei os olhos, e tentei alcançar o copo de bebida da mão dele.

"Você vai acabar vomitando tudo daqui a pouco, cara-" Comecei a falar, inclinando-me para perto dele. Ele estendeu a mão para longe de mim. Pensei que começaríamos uma briguinha idiota pelo copo, mas ele o deixou cair, segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, e me beijou.

Falando sério, eu acho que nunca havia tomado um susto tão grande quanto aquele. Mas que _porra_ Albus Potter estava fazendo me beijando? Maldita bebida.

Eu segurei os pulsos dele e o afastei, com meus olhos devidamente esbugalhados. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados também, as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos. Admito que a visão era bastante interessante e tentadora, mas eu estava em choque demais para registrar isso com mais atenção.

"Me... me desculpe, não sei no que estava pensando." Ele falou, avermelhando ainda mais.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, provavelmente culpar a bebida, ou qualquer idiotice assim, quando vi Louis, parado a meio caminho de onde nós estávamos. Ele vira o beijo, isso ficou óbvio graças à expressão de horror dele. Uma expressão de alguém que havia recebido um soco no peito, ou coisa parecida.

Larguei Albus ali mesmo e corri até ele.

"Louis!" Chamei. Mas o desgraçado me deu as costas e tentou se afastar de mim. "Louis, dá para você esperar?"

Quando consegui segurar seu braço, ele ainda tentou se desvencilhar, evitando me olhar, mas fechei com força meus dedos ao redor do pulso dele.

"Louis, a gente precisa conversar." Falei.

"Não temos nada para conversar. Eu já vi o que eu precisava ver." Ele declarou, irritado.

Bufei exasperado com todo aquele drama, e comecei a arrastá-lo comigo para algum lugar onde pudéssemos conversar com mais calma, sem todas aquelas pessoas e barulho. Acabamos no calçadão da praia, a alguns metros da festa. A música nos alcançava em um volume baixo junto com as risadas bêbadas.

"O que você quer?" Louis perguntou na defensiva. Me olhava com verdadeiro ódio.

Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, respirando fundo ao largar seu pulso.

"Olha, foi mal por beijar seu prometido." Falei. Não diria que fora Albus quem me beijara. Não queria piorar ainda mais as coisas. Louis ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. "Apenas aconteceu. Culpe a bebida, ou o que for. Eu não estou a fim dele."

"Que merda você está falando?" Ele perguntou, exasperado. Pisquei algumas vezes, perdido.

"Victoire me contou o que você contou para ela. Sobre sua outra metade, ou qualquer bizarrice desse tipo." Falei, passando de novo as mãos pelos cabelos. Os fios soltos do elástico voavam para meu rosto devido ao vento de praia.

"Albus não é minha metade." Ele falou. Seu tom continuava duro e agressivo. Fiquei tão abobalhado como quando Albus me beijou. "Será que você é idiota?"

"A quem você está chamando de idiota, pirralho?" Perguntei, me irritando e voltando a segurá-lo, dessa vez pelo ombro, e trazendo-o para perto. Ele se encolheu um pouco, mas continuou me encarando com fúria. "Você fica dando em cima de Albus por _meses_ e agora vem me dizer que ele não é sua maldita metade? E ainda me chama de idiota? Qual é a tua, afinal, _irmãozinho_?"

"Estou chamando _você _de idiota. Será que você não percebeu que é por _você _que Albus é doido, e não Scorpius? Como você pode ser tão _lento_?" Meu irmão acusou, seus olhos faiscando daquela maneira que eu adorava. Eu o encarei incrédulo.

"Quê?" Perguntei estupidamente. Ele se soltou como se eu fosse a coisa mais nojenta do mundo.

"Albus é a fim de você, então eu ficava em cima dele para ele não chegar perto de você." Ele falou, com desgosto, uma careta sofrida. "Eu só não imaginei que a _pirralha_ da Roxanne ia se jogar em cima de você também."

Farejei ciúmes no tom dele, e arregalei os olhos, as palavras lentamente começando a fazer sentido na minha mente ligeiramente embriagada. Dei um passo para trás, em descrença.

"Você está dizendo...?" Eu não conseguia acreditar.

O rosto dele encheu-se de angústia e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Ele levou uma mão à têmpora e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça.

"_Você_ é minha metade, seu idiota!" Ele falou com a voz estrangulada. Meu coração começou a retumbar tão alto que eu não consegui mais ouvir a música que vinha do luau. "Merda! Não finja que não sabia! Não foi por isso que você me beijou aquela noite? Para gozar da minha cara? Ora, me desculpe se tenho sérios problemas e sou apaixonado pelo meu próprio irmão! Pode rir do seu _irmãozinho doentio _agora, Dominique!" Ele praticamente gritou e se virou para me deixar.

Eu de novo o alcancei e segurei seu braço, virando-o para mim e o enlaçando pela cintura.

"Eu não sei quem é o mais idiota aqui." Falei, consternado, e grudei meus lábios nos dele. Senti todo o corpo dele congelar, tornando-se rígido contra o meu. Me afastei e o olhei diretamente nos olhos. "Se é assim, eu sou tão doente quanto você, porque já faz um bom tempo que eu queria fazer isso."

Voltei a beijá-lo, segurando-o pela cintura e pela nuca e tentando aprofundar o beijo. Timidamente, ele entreabriu os lábios e eu pude buscar sua língua com a minha. Ele gemeu baixinho e deixou-se levar. Era o paraíso. A boca do meu irmão era gostosa demais para ser verdade. O gosto que ele tinha fez com que eu revirasse os olhos por trás das pálpebras.

Ele me segurou pelos cabelos e me puxou com vontade, seu corpo em pleno contato com o meu. Achei que minhas roupas pegariam fogo a qualquer momento, por mais piegas que isso possa soar.

"Vamos sair daqui..." Ele falou. Eu imediatamente procurei minha varinha no bolso da minha calça e aparatei com ele de volta para o chalé. Ninguém voltaria tão cedo, eu podia apostar, e mesmo se voltassem, nós estaríamos no nosso quarto. Caímos na cama, comigo por cima, logo depois de nos livramos de nossas camisas.

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso...?" Perguntei, ofegante. "Nós nem... conversamos sobre isso."

"Nós podemos conversar depois, Dominique!" Ele falou exasperado, me puxando de novo para um beijo cheio de libido. Não sou do tipo de me fazer de rogado. Se ele queria conversar depois, depois seria.

**XxX**

"Wow... isso foi... o melhor sexo da minha vida!" Falei, ofegante e suado, estirado na cama meu irmão. Ele ficou de lado para poder ver melhor meu rosto.

"Melhor do que com Roxanne?" Ele perguntou, com uma careta de desdém. Ficava uma graça com ciúmes.

Eu ri.

"Muito melhor... Até porque aqueles cabelos compridos dela engancharam nos meus brincos uma hora. Doeu pra caramba." Falei, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Louis revirou os olhos e me deu um soco na lateral do corpo, fazendo-me ofegar de dor.

"Não sei por que você usa esses brincos." Ele se inclinou um pouco sobre mim e tocou os dois brincos pequenos de argola que eu usava na orelha direita. Depois foi descendo a mão até alcançar a tatuagem tribal em meu braço. "Nossa mãe ficou possessa quando você apareceu lá em casa com essa tatuagem."

"Eu lembro. Só faltou usar meu fígado para fazer o jantar." Lembrei, debochado. Fiquei dias preso em casa de castigo. Ou melhor, dias escapulindo de casa escondido.

Ele assentiu, distraído.

"Me pergunto se ela ficaria ainda mais possessa quando descobrisse sobre nós dois..." Ele falou, baixinho, como se ponderasse consigo mesmo. "Isso... não é certo ou natural, Dominique. Dois irmãos..."

"Se não fosse natural, eu não seria sua alma gêmea, certo?" Perguntei, segurando o rosto dele. "Olha, não vai ser fácil, e eu não vou dizer que sei como lidar com isso, porque eu não tenho a _mínima_ ideia do que fazer agora. Mas... a gente dá um jeito, irmãozinho." Sorri de maneira que julguei confortadora e voltei a beijá-lo.

Quando me separei, encarei-o com um sorriso enviesado.

"E eu sempre fui dado a fazer o que é errado, não é verdade?" Sugeri. "Pode apostar que você é o erro mais gostoso que eu já cometi."

Louis revirou os olhos, divertido.

"Você sempre tornando simples o que é complicado."

"Tudo pelo meu irmãozinho." Pisquei.

**XxX**

**NA:** Erm... vai ser uma surpresa se alguém ler isso daqui. Não saiu como eu queria, mas... Foi escrito para o Slash World do fórum 6V, com personagens da nova geração. Eu resolvi considerar o Dominique homem, porque tem uma fanart toda gata dele e do Louis que eu escolhi lá no projeto. Aqui: 28 . media . tumblr . com/tumblr_lnucp00LEb1qbj8f2o1_500 . jpg (só retirar os espaços).

Se alguma review vier, vou lufar muito!

Beijos!


End file.
